Aprobación
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: De lo que sucede cuando Ray quiere conocer a la pareja de Henry, quien no es otro más que Max Thunderman. [Slash] ¡One-Shot! /OoC. Falta de coherencia. Mucho fluff(?)/


**Aprobación.**

 **Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Henry Danger, ni The Thundermans -con todo lo que arrastra- me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Slash. Relación homosexual. Como quieran decirle. OoC. Incoherencia y falta de lógica, sinónimos, seguramente ortografía y gramática. Y muchas otras cosas que posiblemente no recuerdo ahora. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, márchate. Yo ya avise~

 **Aclaraciones:** En este extraño intento de fic, Henry y Charlotte tienen 15, mientras que Max tiene dieciocho. Como esto se me ocurrió a partir del simple pensamiento "¿Y si Max fuera a otra ciudad a ser un villano?" Luego de que a Phoebe la eligieran de heroína de Hidenville, pero luego salió ese especial de The Thundermans & Henry Danger y modifiqué la idea original, por lo cual, aunque aquí mencionó a Max como "villano" ya es un héroe. Sí, la autora esta loca y gusta de confundir a la gente.

* * *

—Ya, _Hen-Hen_.—se quejó el castaño al intentar alejarse del menor.

Henry frunció el ceño, quitándole al científico malvado todos los planos que encontraba en la mochila de éste, y, en serio, ¿Cómo hacía para guardar tantos en esa mochila diminuta?

—Ya te dije que no me digas _Hen-Hen_.—gruñó el rubio.—Y recuerda, no digas nada sobre dominar el mundo, o ser el villano de la ciudad, ni de tus poderes.—dijo mientras arrastraba al mayor fuera de su casa.

Max rodó los ojos, para luego sonreír arrogante, agarrar de la mano al otro y entrelazar sus dedos, obligando al héroe a disminuir el paso. Ciertamente, al -aprendiz de- supervillano le gustaba que finalmente su _Hen-Hen_ admitiera que tenían una relación más profunda -por lo menos lo suficiente para presentarle a sus amigos- pero había algo que no terminaba de comprender.

—¿Por qué _Capitán Man_ quiere conocerme?—cuestionó, curioso.

Hart se encogió de hombros, mirando para todos lados en busca de alguien que pudiera reconocerlo pero por alguna razón, las calles se encontraban desiertas.

—Dijo que quería saber la razón por la cual no iba a trabajar tanto como antes.—En realidad, quiere saber porque lo ignoro.—dijo divertido.

Thunderman observó la sonrisa de su novio y frunció el ceño inconscientemente, una extraña puntada, la cual reconoció sin problemas como celos, desde que salia con el rubio, es decir, ¿Tenia que hablar tanto de sus amigos? Y tan alegre...

—Son bastante unidos, ¿No?—cuestionó el genio malvado.

Henry soltó una carcajada, deteniendo su andar y, provocando que el mayor hiciera lo mismo, se dio media vuelta en su lugar quedando cara a cara con el contrario.

—Es uno de mis mejores amigos, se volvió algo así como mi hermano mayor o mi segundo padre.—dijo pensativo, luego miró para todos lados, y una vez seguro de que no había muros a la costa, abrazó al castaño por el cuello.—Asique no te pongas celoso, _mi héroe caprichoso_.—le susurró, dándole un beso.

El mayor de los chicos Thunderman sonrió entre el beso, correspondiendo de inmediato y abrazando al más bajo por la cintura. Una vez que se separaron, no fue extraño el que quedara algo atontado.

—Primero, yo no estoy celoso.—a esto el rubio rodó los ojos.—Segundo, ¿A quién le dices _héroe caprichoso_? Ya te dije que no me digas así, soy un villano.—se quejó.

—Sí, sí, como digas, Max.—dijo al interrumpir al de orbes castañas.—Ahora, cállate y camina.—ordenó.

Y ambos continuaron caminando en dirección de Junk'n'Stuff, bromeando y platicando, claro que cada tanto Max se quejaba cuando Henry le repetía lo que no debía decir frente a Ray.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando ya estuvieron en la tienda, quienes los recibieron -para algo de sorpresa de _Kid Danger_ \- fueron el hombre castaño y Charlotte, pero no había rastro de Gooch.

 _—¿No era que iba ayudarme a evitar el complot de ellos dos?—_ pensó, sarcástico.

Manchester y la morena intercambiaron miradas, observaron con interés a los recién llegados, notando sin problemas el nerviosismo pintado en las orbes castañas -y el resto del rostro- de su amigo, mientras que el desconocido sonreía de lado, completamente relajado.

—H...Hey chicos.—dijo Hart con esa sonrisa incomoda.

Nuevamente, Ray y Charlotte intercambiaron miradas, notando que ambos chicos se encontraban agarrados de la mano. Tomando la palabra, el mayor se paró derecho - ya que anteriormente había estado apoyado en el mostrador- y se acercó a la pareja, arqueando una ceja.

—Hola Henry y...—dijo al mirar al castaño claro.

—Max.—respondió rápidamente el adolescente de dieciocho años.—Max Thunderman, su novio.

 _Capitán Man_ asintió, entrecerrando los ojos mientras que la pelinegra dejaba cuatro vasos llenos de café sobre el mostrador, al tiempo que le dedicaba al héroe rubio esa mirada de _"yo lo sé todo pero esperaré a que lo admitas tú"._ Y así, la charla de presentación, previa a la aprobación comenzó.

—¿Entonces es la primera vez que estas en Swellview?—preguntó el hombre indestructible al sorber un poco de café.

—Eh...no, vine hace unos años con mi hermana.—respondió Thunderman con algo de incomodidad.

 _¿Cómo demonios hacia el hombre para enarcar las cejas tanto tiempo?_

—¿Y piensas quedarte aquí a vivir?—preguntó la de rulos al acercarse demasiado al castaño.

El único blondo en el lugar enterró su rostro entre sus manos, bufando exasperado, al tiempo que su pareja empujaba suavemente a su amiga para alejarla.

 _Toda esa situación era tan vergonzosa._

—Durante las vacaciones.—respondió dudoso.—Y cuando termine la universidad...—añadió en un susurró.

Al estar prácticamente pegados, _Kid Danger_ escuchó perfectamente lo dicho por el otro, por ello abrió como platos los ojos y lo observó sorprendido, ante esto el _"aprendiz de villano"_ sólo se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole de manera torcida. Notando tambien ese simple gesto, Charlotte solamente hiso esa mueca de _"no tengo idea"_ en cuanto Ray la codeó.

 ** _Max 1 - Ray 0_**

 _—¿Cómo lo hiso?—_ pensó molesto el castaño.—¿En qué universidad vas?—interrogó.

—¡Va a la universidad S!—exclamó el pequeño héroe.—¡Ay! ¿Qué?—dijo al sobarse su lastimado costado en donde _el-villano-no-tan-villano_ le había pegado.*

 _Y así se fue al garete lo de ni decir nada que tuviera que ver con sus poderes y todo lo demás._

—¿Universidad S?—repitió Manchester.

—¡Henry!—llamó de inmediato la adolescente.—Acompáñame a buscar más café.—ordenó prácticamente deletreando cada letra.

—¿Qué?

 _Bien, esa era el lado bueno de que la chica fuera de reaccionar rápido._

—¡Tú sólo acompáñame!

El compañero de _Capitán Man_ dio un salto en su lugar, y aun algo asustado siguió a su amiga. Sólo cuando estuvo a unos pasos de distancia de los castaños pudo ver un aura negra rodearlos.

—¡C...Char espérame!

 _Era bueno que Charlotte fuera chica y tuviera intuición..._

—Asique universidad S.—volvió a decir el hijo de científico.

Max hiso una mueca y se cruzó de brazos, fulminando con la mirada al mayor.

—Supongo que eso me da puntos extras.—bufó con una sonrisa maliciosa.—Ve al punto, Manchester.—pidió el futuro héroe.

Serio -como casi nunca se le veía- Ray se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente al chico frente a él.

—¿Qué buscas en Henry?—inquirió finalmente.—Ni creas que no te reconocí, Max Thunderman.—dijo, severo.

Aburrido, el nombrado bostezó, mirando con desdén a la persona que le miraba con cierta molestia, por alguna razón sentía como si hablara con su melliza.

—El lado bueno que me recuerdes es que puedo decirte que ahora soy un héroe, de alguna manera.—dijo al mirarse las uñas.—De _Hen-Hen_ solo quiero que me corresponda para siempre, que sienta hacia mí el mismo amor que siento por él, cuidarlo, estar con él en todos los momentos buenos y malos. Argh...Phoebe me pego lo cursi.—se quejó al hacer un mohín.—Abreviemos, solo quiero formar parte de su vida.—pausa.—Y que él forme parte de mi vida, Ray.

Thunderman no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara de sorpresa de su cuñado.

—La verdad a mi solo me importa lo que Henry diga, tu aprobación o la de los demás no me interesa pero...a Henry le importa que aceptes nuestra relación.—dijo algo disgustado.—Asique...¿Tengo tu bendición, cuñado?—preguntó con humor.

Para cuando el par de adolescentes volvió con los héroes, Hart nunca sabría qué hiso su novio para que Ray los abrazara a ambos -casi para romperles las costillas- y dijera:

—¡Sean felices y no me den sobrinos muy pronto!

—¡Ray, no soy una chica!—se quejó, incrédulo ante lo escuchaba.

Charlotte, como siempre, solo suspiró, se puso en un enrulado mechón negro detrás de una oreja para interrumpir la incoherente charla.

—¿Alguien quiere café?—preguntó.

—¡Yop!—contestó el castaño claro, usando su _telequinesis_ para acercar el baso con el oscuro liquido, y darle un sorbo.—Esta algo frío.—y utilizó su _aliento de fuego_ para calentarlo.—Mejor.

En cuanto notó las caras atónitas de sus tres acompañantes, solo pudo sonreír nervioso a sabiendas de que eventualmente moriría a manos de su pareja.

 _—Demonios.—_ pensó.—¿Café?—dijo incomodo.

 _Bueno, sus poderes - y todo lo otro- sería un tema más fácil de sobrellevar, ¿Verdad?_

* * *

 ** _*Universidad S: Universidad de Súper héroes. Mientras buscaba en Wikipedia, encontré que Max queria ir a la Villan U, asique en esta rara y loca version de un Max heroe - cosa que el no admite, vamos señores y señoritas, puede ser OoC pero en eso logre mantenerlo :'v- Max asiste a esa escuela junto con Phoebe._**

 **No tengo mucho por decir, sólo perdonen cualquier error (pero es un dolor escribir en el cell) y gracias por reviews y demás. ¡Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bievenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!^^~**


End file.
